closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand on Air
Background: : New Zealand on Air (or the Broadcasting Commission) (in Maori: Iriangi TE Motu) is an independent New Zealand broadcast funding agency founded in 1989. It is an autonomous crown entity separate from central Government and governed by a Board of six appointed by the Minister of Broadcasting. 1st Logo (1989-1997) Note:Logo starts at 0:11. Nicknames: Eric the Goldfish, "Maori/English Translation" Logo: On a black background, "Irirangi" appears above a red squiggly line, "TE" above a blue squiggly line, and "Motu" above a green squiggly line which bares the text "NZ on Air" which later turn over to where Irirangi is replaced by NZ, TE by ON and Motu by AIR and the English name replaced with it's Maori translation. Variants: * It mostly does that turn thing to reveal the network's logo that the show was made by before or after. * An in-credit variation in the ending credits of Oscar and Friends occurs with the Broadcasting Fee info still appearing after the NZ on Air logo turns over to the TV3 logo from this era. * The text's animation takes place on the upper corner, where on the bottom, Eric the Goldfish (their former mascot), appears wiping in the words "With the Help of your Broadcasting Fee." and also blows some bubbles while he does that position. # For more about Eric the Goldfish: see:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zNAGXACilo Trivia: Eric the Goldfish used to be the company's mascot. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The animation and the Eric variant. Music/Sounds: Mainly, an announcer would be heard saying (This) SHOW/PROGRAMME/MOVIE was (a/an produced/made by/at COMPANY NAME production/studios LOCATION) made for NAME with the help of your broadcasting fee, so you can see more of New Zealand on Air. * Example on TVOne/TV2: Regular animation until it turns over to the late-90's TVOne/TV2 logo/s with a TVOne/TV2 announcer narrating "This programme was made for TVOne/TV2 with the help of your broadcasting fee, so you can see more of New Zealand on Air." * Eric only: A variant exists with Eric the Goldfish narrating the credit. Sometimes, in Maori, it is: Hanga tēnei hōtaka i ki te awhina o koutou Fee Broadcasting, kia taea e koe te kite atu, o Aotearoa I te rangi." Availability: Seen on old shows made by TV One, TV2, TV3 and TV4/C4(2)/Four/TheEdgeTV/Bravo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1997-2017?) Nicknames: ''Irirangi TE Motu", "NZ On Air II "At New Zealand's Jungle" Logo: Same animation as the first logo, but modified. Now, only with the company's name letters in black and the logo is in front of the jungle fern. The camera turns as the text does its usual animation. Below the logo there is the text Tatou waiata, o matou kōrero, to tatou ano". For a second it transforms into English translation: "Our stories, songs, and selves." FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same, only the scene changing directions as well as the camera turning. Music/Sounds:Firstly there are jungle sounds followed by a guitar. Sometimes there is an announcer narrating that ''(This SHOW/PROGRAMME/MOVIE was made with funding from New Zealand on Air. or Thank You/mihi, New Zealand On Air, for helping us make NAME. or in Maori, it is: "Hanga i tenei whakaaturanga i te pūtea i hou o Aotearoa I te rangi." Availability: Mostly seen on many pre-2017? produced shows, movies or documentaries that have been made during that area with funding from New Zealand on Air. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2017?-) Nickname:"The Audiowave" Logo: On a black background we see the audiowave zooming in to the center, which flashes into mountains. It forms the company's name with an flower on the right. It shines. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The audio, mountain, and the words. Music/Sounds: Xylophone music as well as an announcer narrating Supporting local content so you can see more of New Zealand on Air., sometimes the same one as before. Availability: Brand new. Scare Factor: None. Category:New Zealand